1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to a process for removing water from a solution of water in 2-amino-2,4-dimethyl-4-methoxy pentanenitrile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for removing water from a solution of water in 2-amino-2,4-dimethyl-4-methoxy pentanenitrile by treating said pentanenitrile solution with sufficient ammonia to form an ammonia concentration in the ammonia-water composition of at least 18% by weight to form an aqueous layer and a pentanenitrile layer and separating the aqueous layer from the pentanenitrile layer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,132 discloses the preparation of aminonitriles, e.g., 2-amino-2,4-dimethyl-4methoxy pentanenitrile by the reaction of a ketone with hydrogen cyanide and ammonia. The procedure disclosed results in the preparation of a solution of water in pentanenitrile, ammonia and impurities present in the water. Such pentanenitrile solutions when used to prepare the corresponding azonitrile compound by the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,345 results in the preparation of an azonitrile compound with dark-colored impurities and reduced yields of said azonitrile compound. The removal of this water and impurities from the pentanenitrile has heretofore been commercially impractical.
Additionally, the removal in the presence of water of residual ammonia is difficult and time consuming. The presence of ammonia in the pentanenitrile can adversely affect its use in the process for the preparation of an azonitrile compound wherein a metal hypochlorite is used.